epik storay 1
by scourgeluver500
Summary: k so dis is teh storay of starnightmarekit and her twin bro en thunderacln butterflysparklekit!1 dey hav wild aventures, plz red and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**hai guys!11 its my frist storay! no hate plz bcuz den i will get rrelly mad and u do not want to c dat. k so enjoy!**

Butterflysparklekit wuz borned in thundercaln in the leafbare. so wuz starnightmarekit. dey are twins!1 butterflysparklekit is a blue tomkat wif i's dat change from blu 2 red wen he ish angriy. starnightmarekit ish a bootiful she-cat with goldy yellio for. her eyes are raibow colred! wen dey were borned starnightmarekit was borned ded. so butterflysparklekit used his epikc powers to brung him bak to lyfe. den starnightmarekit decded dat dunerclan wuz 2 lame 4 her so she wente to shadowcLan. there motha wuz murderd after starnightmare lef by an evile kat who butterflysparklekit keiled after his mommy wuz deaded. der daddeh hated dem bcuz he tought they killed the mommy.

den the 2 kats were mad apprentiaces! aT teh same time even tho dey r in diffrnt calns cuz they r teh same age!1! de thundercan ledar popstarr told butterflysparklekit dat his menter iz brickdash. brikdash is apurty shekatz wif beutilful spooted fur n petryy grene i's. butterflysparklekit bcam butterflysparklepaw. the shadowclna leadr rockstarr gave starnightmarekit her new name starnightmarepaw. dey were sooooo excitd!1 hermentar wuz bibletree. he iz a uglay tomkat wuth poopy brown eye. btw 1 i is blind. so den butterflysparklepaw nd her menture brickdash went on a ptrol and so ded starnightmarepaw and bibletree. they ran into ech ohter at the border. den dey werez attaked bi 2 firous kittehs!


	2. Chapter 2

**U guyz mad me sad wif all teh mean reviews DDD: plz dont it hurtz mai feelins. U r a cold-harted personn if u r mean! im tryin to work on mi grammer. Plz dont b mean :(**

Dey foght the 2 kats. Den they defeted dem wif there ausome poweers!1 dey found out dey were form beetelcalan! 1 kat wuz ringostar and teh other wuz johnlennon. but them another kat cam out of the bush. his name wus sexyredpaw!1 den starnightmarepaw fel inl uv wif him and started talkin to him. then ringostar askd if they could hav a patr of thundercaln territry. butterflysparkelpaw said yes of cours! den bettalclan went and mad camp. da 2 kittehs went home.

Butterflysparkelpaw saw Starnightmarepaw leaf at nite. he wuz like "omg" but she whisperd it n followeded his sister. she met the sexyredpaw dud from beetel caln. then dey did it. Butterflysparkelkit wuz t lyke i want 2 do dat. so he went home and said to hiz menter brikdash i want 2 do it. she wuz lyke me too!1 so dey went into a bush and did it. after dey were dun they were lik "omg we should do dat again!" so dey decided evryother day dey woold do it.

wen butterflysparklepaw woked up she saw dat satrnightmarepaw had a baby bumpp! but den he herd lionStar callin a clan meeting and he told her and den they went in the cleraing. he saw brickdas nd saw dat she wuz preggerzz! hes lyke omg im a father and den lionstar sed shussh. but den dey saw there real mom an dad. Fyrestar and scourage!111 the kats were so happeh dat dey parents wer so ausomee. :D anD den lionstaR sde come furward. dey did. he maed dem wrarriors. butterflysparklepaw wuz butterflysparklsnow, teh best name in teh hfroest. starnightmarezpaw wuz starnightmarelight.

the new wrrior starnightmarelight moved 2 teh nusrery cuz she wuz gonna haveher kit. so did butterflyaspakelsnow's mat brickdas cuz she wuz also preg. starnightmarekits kits was firekit afta her mommeh and scouragekit after her father. and dey were ginger wif blu strips and black wit pink sploteches. starnightmarelight showed sexyredpaw da bordr. his new nam wuz sexyredexybabymaker. butterflysparklesnow follwod her cuz brickdaS wusnt going to give brith until sunset. it wuz only sonhigh! he herd sexyredrezybabymakr say dat he wuz his mate!1 he waz lyke NO IM not Im starght!bb he den wuz lyke jk i still luv starnightmarelight n she wux relived. den dey all went bak to camp and he joined the klan. lionstar said kk.


End file.
